Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 9
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 8 | Hoofdstuk 10 Hoofdstuk 9 De maan stond hoog aan de hemel, en Lix was nog nooit zo blij geweest om de middernacht te zien. ‘Joehoe!’ riep Jordi uit en vloog een rondje van triomf. ‘We zijn klaar!’ Omar keek de jonge draak afkeurend aan. ‘Meelopen’, beval Laya en flankeerde de draken aan de rechterkant. Omar nam de linkerkant, en Slick liep voorop. ‘Zullen wij vier altijd zoveel bewaking krijgen?’ fluisterde Rai angstig. ‘Wij drie’, bracht Lix haar bedroefd in herinnering. Geen van allen konden ze de dood van Tin bevatten. Het was zo snel gegaan… We hadden gewoon moeten vertrekken in plaats van wachten op Tin, dacht Lix. Dan had hij zijn leven niet voor niks gegeven, en konden wij hulp halen van de Onderzoekers. '' ‘Kom mee, we gaan vliegen’, zei Jordi en stond klaar om zijn vleugels uit te slaan. ‘Niks daarvan!’ brulde Omar woedend en drukte de groene draak ruw tegen de grond. ‘We vertrouwen jullie niet meer. Lopend kunnen jullie minder makkelijk ontsnappen.’ Lix zuchtte teleurgesteld. Dit ging een hele lange wandeling worden… De Meesters flankeerden hun de hele weg naar Kuil vijf, en eenmaal daar namen ze de posities voor hun wachten meteen in. ‘Ontsnappen is geen optie meer’, mompelde Jordi. ‘We hebben teveel bewaking!’ ''Hopelijk zal dat niet altijd zo blijven, dacht Lix. Hij overwoog om samen met Eyu een tweede poging te wagen, maar hij wist het nog niet zeker. Als ze allemaal zouden eindigen als Tin, wie zou dan de Onderzoekers halen? In zijn geboorteland was deze groep draken zeer geliefd. Zouden Gravers uit andere landen wel van hun bestaan afweten? ‘Ken jij de Onderzoekers?’ vroeg Lix aan de kleine bruine draak met de grote vleugels. Hij herinnerde zich dat Loki had verteld dat hij Tam heette. ‘Nee’, fluisterde de bruine draak. ‘W-wat zijn dat?’ Lix klapperde een paar keer nonchalant met zijn vleugels. ‘Oh, ze onderzoeken vermissingen en ze sporen misdadigers op.’ Tam keek hem met grote ogen aan. ‘Echt waar? Zullen ze ons ook komen redden?’ Lix knikte. ‘Als iemand ze gaat halen wel, ja. Maar het is Sonars grootste angst, dus hij probeert het met alles wat hij in zich heeft te verhinderen.’ Tam sprong op. ‘Dan ontsnappen we toch? Zo makkelijk! We sluipen gewoon langs de bewakers.’ L oki had het gehoord en proestte het uit. ‘Ha! Denk je dat echt? Als je even je hersens gebruikt kan je bedenken waarom Lix en zijn vrienden pas om middernacht terugkwamen. En waarom? Omdat ze gesnapt zijn bij hun wanhopige poging om hier weg te komen.’ Tam knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen. ‘Maar mijn vader zei tegen me dat ik hier vannacht makkelijk weg kon komen!’ Er viel een doodse stilte. ‘Wie is je vader?’ vroeg Jordi uiteindelijk. Tam staarde naar de grond. ‘Dat kan ik niet zeggen, ik wil niet dat de Meester der Mijnen hem iets aandoet.’ Rai sloeg haar vleugel om de jonge, bruine draak heen. ‘Ik zal nooit verraden wie hij is, geloof me.’ Lix murmelde instemmend, en zag dat Jordi hetzelfde deed. Loki keek hem echter met gespleten ogen aan. ‘Oké, ik zal het niet vertellen’, gromde hij toen en bewerkte de aarde met zijn klauwen. ‘En wie zegt dat je de waarheid spreekt?’ bromde Jordi nors. ‘Ik mag dan misschien snel aangebrand zijn’, snauwde Loki, ‘maar ik ben trouw. Dacht je dat ik jullie ontsnappingsplannen niet hoorde? Tuurlijk wel, maar ik vertelde niks. Word ik er op deze manier voor beloond?’ Lix zuchtte. ‘Al goed, al goed.’ Tam keek de draken van zijn Kuil één voor één aan. Toen kwam het verlossende antwoord. ‘Mijn vader… mijn vader is Chop.’ Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot